M'aimestu assez pour reconstruire le monde?
by Shykeiro
Summary: Le Docteur à fait une bêtise un an et trois mois avant ce jour. Il pensait que la chose qui lui pèse sur la conscience ne serait pas catastrophique ou du moins ne causerait aucuns dommages graves à l'Univers. Et s'il s'était trompé?
1. Prologue

_Je sais, je suis supposé travailler sur Child of Time, mais il est plus compliqué que prévu vu tout ce que je voulais faire avec Galilée. J'ai donc décidé de me contenter de faire une suite à M'aimes-tu assez pour reconstruire le monde. C'est un léger délire que j'ai eu comme ça. Évidemment, ça ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, ce sera peut-être tiré par les cheveux, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise. Alors prêts pour un nouveau voyage en compagnie de Rose et du Docteur? Ce prologue n'est pas nécessaire à cette histoire là, mais le deviendra si je poste une troisième suite, alors bon..._

* * *

**Prologue : Début de cours**

« L'univers est immense et d'une beauté à coupée de souffle. Les gens qui ont la chance d'en voir qu'une toute petite parcelle ont une chance que bien d'autres n'auront jamais. Les planètes, les étoiles, les galaxies et les civilisations, tout ce monde a toujours intrigué les chercheurs, les scientifiques et même les simples personnes, celles qui montent leur regard vers le ciel toutes les nuits, celles qui se demandent à chaque fois si une autre vie existe ailleurs.

Le temps et l'espace sont deux choses différentes qui pourtant ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre. Le passé, le présent, le futur se mêlent dans une danse effroyable au sein de ce que l'on appelle l'Espace-Temps. Qui sait ce qui peut parcourir des années de lumière de distance entre les trois époques nommées plus haut. Le monde change à tous les jours, mais le monde ne change jamais. Il reste toujours dans notre vie des traces de ce que l'on a vécu, des traces de ce que l'on vit et des traces de ce que l'on vivra. Des centaines, des milliers et plus de personnes se demandent chaque jour ce qui régit ce Tout. Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

La vie est une entité bienheureuse et agréable. Les gens la veulent, les gens désirent la vie et désirent même qu'elle soit éternelle. Elle apporte les saisons, la renaissance des fleurs, elle apporte les enfants et les animaux.

La mort est l'anti-thèse de la vie. Cette chose horrible que l'on ne veut pas dans sa maison, qui n'est jamais invité aux fêtes et qui ne seront jamais que l'ombre de nos pensés et de nos peurs. Elle cause la douleur et la tristesse, la haine et le rejet. Les gens se demandent souvent pourquoi elle existe. Elle fait pourtant partit du cycle naturel et indispensable de la vie.

Ce sont les sujets que nous verrons plus en détails dans mes cours et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez à l'écoute. La philosophie est habituellement penchée sur des sujets plus terre à terre, mais je veux ici vous sensibiliser à une autre manière de voir ce qui nous entoure. Je compte sur votre participation, votre présence et votre intérêt. N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à la chance de vivre ainsi… »


	2. Nothing change

_Voila voila, ceci est le chapitre un des aventures. Le Docteur est un peu OOC, mais c'est bien normal. Nasfins le hante continuellement. Alors j,espère que vous aimez l'entrée en matière. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un an...et pourtant rien n'a changé**

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de Torchwood avait bien changé en un an. Le Docteur et Rose étaient finalement restés plus longtemps que prévu dans l'antre de Jack Harkness, ami et compagnon de toujours. Évidemment, la vie avait ses hauts et ses bas, mais le capitaine aimait la compagnie du couple qui remplissait un peu le vide de la mort de deux membres de son équipe.

En cette journée de mai plutôt chaude, le Docteur avait décidé de rester à l'intérieur du Hub. Son tempérament mobile avait été légèrement brusqué par le refus de Rose de partir immédiatement après leur réconciliation et sa décision d'arrêter de fuir. Alors qu'il fixait intensément un panneau de contrôle sans réel but, il se demandait pour la millième fois s'il avait bien fait, s'il n'allait pas faire souffrir Rose en lui laissant le loisir de le suivre comme avant. Elle n'était pas éternelle. Était-il prêt à souffrir de son départ lorsque l'heure de sa mort aura sonné? Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Pendant toute une année, il s'était torturé l'esprit avec des spéculations, des peut-être et des si. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. L'immobilité était d'une cruauté atroce pour un être tel que lui, toujours en quête d'aventures. Et pourtant, pour l'amour d'une femme, il avait accepté de se poser, de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Il lui devait bien ça.

C'était la raison de sa présence ici. Rose. Celle-ci était pour le moment en train de courir les soldes avec Gwen. Jack avait eu une bonne idée de les rapprocher toutes les deux, ça évitait ainsi à l'humaine de penser trop à ce qui s'était passé sur Nasfins.

-Docteur…

Il reconnut sans peine la voix exaspérée de Jack qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il passait son temps à ruminer contre ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous savez très bien que c'était la meilleure solution. Vous alliez la perdre sinon.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Je prends toujours la meilleure solution Jack, ce n'est pas là le problème. » Mentit-il d'une manière peu convaincante. Décidément, rester au même endroit trop longtemps ne lui allait pas très bien.

-Vous souhaitez repartir?

Il leva son regard marron vers celui sérieux de Jack.

« Évidemment. Qui sait ce qui arrive à l'Univers pendant que je prends une année sabbatique! Trois mois c'était déjà beaucoup, 15 mois c'est pire. » Chigna le Gallifréen en tapotant le sol de ses converses.

L'Immortel poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Le Docteur haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'y peux rien. »

-Vous n'y voulez rien.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

-Si ça veut tout dire Docteur.

Il ne répliqua pas, c'était bien inutile. Il avait perdu l'entrain qui le caractérisait tant. S'il jouait le parfait extraterrestre devant Rose, il retombait dans un état morne dès qu'elle n'était plus là. C'était une façon de réagir totalement enfantine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Je suis rentrée! Cria la voix de la jeune Tyler alors qu'elle entrait dans le Hub. Les deux hommes se redressèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre. Pas trop de bêtises en mon absence?

-Mais non voyons!

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant le Docteur et Rose face à face. Une sensation de déjà vu s'installa entre les deux compères.

-On se croirait revenu au point de départ, fit-elle remarquer en le regardant dans les yeux.

Malgré que leur couple soit plus ou moins officiel, il y avait parfois des froids et des malaises, comme en ce moment. Ils se tenaient, face à face, se regardaient, tendrement, mais ne faisaient aucun mouvement. L'atmosphère était timide. Depuis leur baiser, à leur retour de Nasfins, il n'y en avait plus eu d'autres, simplement de petits frôlement contre la joue. Ils se prenaient la main, parfois, dans un élan de tendresse et d'affection, mais une barrière semblait cheminée entre eux, les coupant l'un de l'autre.

« Nous en sommes pourtant très loin… » Rétorqua le Docteur dans un souffle.

Ces yeux…Ils l'hypnotisaient et l'attiraient comme le papillon est attiré par la flamme d'une chandelle. Rose Tyler avait toujours été la femme qu'il voulait et personne n'aurait pu le nier. Pourtant, il sentait une ombre dans ce tableau et il savait que ça ne venait pas d'elle. Sa lâcheté gâcherait-elle encore une fois leur relation? Il ferait en sorte que non, il se battrait pour, mais les résultats pouvaient tout aussi bien être moindre.

-Vous croyez qu'un jour nous y arriverons? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il la regardait, elle le regardait, ils se questionnaient tout deux.

« Je… »

Après tout ce temps, ce n'était jamais aussi facile de parler.

« Je l'espère… »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune humaine. Elle passa à ses côtés, lui soufflant un baiser amoureux, puis disparut derrière la porte qui lui servait de chambre avec les nombreux sacs qu'elle rapportait et tout ça en même temps que Gwen entrait finalement dans leur quartier général.

-Jack, tu as regarder la pile de paperasse sur ton bureau? Cria-t-elle dans tout le Hub pour être certaine que tous entendent, du moins c'était ce que le Docteur songeait.

-Non!

-Tu devrais…il y en a vraiment beaucoup, soupira Gwen, ce qui fut sourire le Gallifréen.

Voilà pourquoi il aimait le fait de voyager. Il n'avait jamais ce genre de problèmes alors que Jack en avait tout le temps. Il avait un sourire un tantinet arrogant lorsque son ancien compagnon émergea du couloir donnant sur le sous-sol.

-C'est ça, riez tant que vous voudrez Docteur, se vexa Jack en arborant un immense sourire.

« Je ne ris pas de vous, je ris avec vous de toutes la paperasse que vous allez devoir lire et signer capitaine. » Se moqua sans peur l'extraterrestre qui avait reprit un peu plus d'aplomb depuis le sourire revigorant de sa compagne.

Jack eu un grognement qui contrastait avec son sourire, puis abandonna le Docteur là pour aller dans son bureau où l'attendait effectivement un beau petit tas de dossier bien entassé, certainement par Ianto.

-Alors Docteur, Rose vous a parlé? Demanda Gwen en prenant place derrière l'ordinateur chargé de vérifier le taux d'anomalies.

Il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Parler de…quoi?

« Nous nous sommes croisés. » Répondit-il prudemment.

-Mais rien dit j'imagine, soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« De…? » Il comprenait de moins en moins. Malgré son intelligence légendaire, il restait que certaines réactions de sa compère restait inexplicables.

-Laissez faire, il vaut mieux qu'elle vous en parle d'elle-même, éluda-t-elle en partant, l'abandonnant là comme Jack avant elle. Il cilla. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait-il aussi bizarrement tout d'un coup? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais savait désormais que Rose lui cachait quelque chose.

Son regard se leva pour se poser sur la porte de la chambre de sa compagne. Devait-il monter et aller lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait garder secret ou bien attendre qu'elle le lui dise elle-même. Songeant qu'il finissait toujours par avoir une réponse à ses questions, il grimpa les escaliers lentement. Arrivé devant, il cogna.

-Entrez Docteur, fit la voix de Rose derrière la porte.

« Vous avez une vue au Rayon X maintenant? » Demanda-t-il en entra dans la pièce qu'il évitait le plus possible quand il en avait l'occasion.

-Non, un mental supersonique, se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui se propagea aux lèvres du Gallifréen. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu?

Elle avait donc remarqué combien il évitait sa chambre? Il eu un sourire contrit. Ses compagnons devenaient trop habitués à sa présence.

« Je voulais savoir, s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire. » Hum, approche plus ou moins bien, mais il était curieux, voulait savoir et ne voulait pas prendre trois ans à expliquer sa venue.

-Gwen a parlé hein? Sourit-t-elle en pliant ses vêtements.

« On peut dire ça ainsi. » Donc c'était vrai. « Alors? »

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire moqueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Vous savez Docteur, en temps normal, je vous aurai bien répondu…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, il haussa un sourcil.

-…mais je ne vous dirai rien.

Elle était catégorique, malgré un sourire amusé et un regard qui lui donna une grande envie de la bouder. Quelle femme!

« Vous voulez me faire souffrir c'est ça? » Se plaignit-il sans détourner le regard de celle qui faisait battre ses deux cœurs.

-Peut-être bien, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Il se surprit à détourner le regard pour la première fois. Elle était réellement dangereuse et attirante. S'en rendait-elle seulement compte?

« Donc vous ne me direz rien? »

-Oh bravo Docteur, vous l'avez deviné tout seul? Se moqua-t-elle de nouveau avec un doux sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, il ne pouvait que la regarder avancé, figé, ses pieds enracinés dans le plancher de sa chambre. Elle se laissa aller à une étreinte timide, distancé, mais bien réellement. Avec hésitation, avec timidité, il y répondit.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus, nous pouvons repartir vers l'aventure maintenant, je crois bien être assez forte pour me dresser devant notre quotidien de tempête.

Il baissa la tête vers la sienne qui était levée vers lui et posa son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant bien des secondes, voir des minutes, sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Peu de centimètres les séparaient. Une volonté seule aurait suffit pour les rapprocher afin que leurs lèvres se retrouvent…

« C'est une excellente nouvelle! Préparez vos choses, nous partons dès que possible! » Se réjouit-il en se reculant brusquement. Il lui fit un énorme sourire pétillant et disparut de la chambre en deux temps trois mouvements. À l'extérieur il s'accota le dos contre le mur et soupira longuement. Encore une fois, il avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être lâche dans certains moments.

En bas, Jack avait levé le regard vers lui. Il lui sourit et descendit, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Nous partons! » Annonça-t-il gaiement.

Jack lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais il n'insista pas.

-Bonne nouvelle, ça va nous faire de la place, le taquina-t-il avec un air que le Gallifréen aurait bien voulut lui faire ravaler.

« Je n'entendrai plus votre humour pathétique, ça me fera des vacances! » S'écria-t-il avec dramaturge. « Ah oui, j'allait oublier. » Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un téléphone cellulaire. « Pour remplacer celui qui s'est brisé la dernière fois » Dit-il en guise d'explications.

Jack le prit sans cesser de sourire et le fit glisser dans sa propre poche.

-Je n'aurai de cesse de vous tourmenter Docteur.

« Je n'attends que ça voyons. »

Un clin d'œil moqueur et le Docteur s'en était retourné. Il sortit du Hub, sachant que Rose viendrait le rejoindre lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il était certain que le TARDIS serait très content de les voir revenir et lui-même était heureux de revenir au sein de sa compagne de toujours.

Lorsqu'il y entra, ce fut comme si son vaisseau s'éveillait de long sommeil. Les lumières se rallumèrent, le cœur du TARDIS se mit à battre plus fort. Il eu un sourire.

« Je suis de retour! » Lança-t-il gaiement à son vaisseau qui lui répondit par des picotements sur le bout des doigts. Il ferma les portes et s'élança aux commandes.

Caressant le bout d'un levier, il poussa un soupir d'aisance. Il était de nouveau dans son élément, plus du tout obligé de faire comme s'il vivait une vie simple et morne d'humain.

« Nous repartons bientôt. Et elle nous accompagne. »

Oui il était heureux de ce fait. Lui et Rose allait continuer à voyager ensemble comme au bon vieux temps et ça ne pouvait que le rendre de bonne humeur. Il allait lui faire attention, car comme lui avait dit le deuxième Docteur (1), il fallait la garder avec lui, la protéger et faire le bon choix.

-Docteur?

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et cette voix n'était nulle autre que celle de sa Rose.

« Je suis ici Rose, êtes-vous prête? »

-Prête à vous suivre jusqu'au bout de l'univers, affirma-t-elle en fermant les portes et en venant le rejoindre.

« Dans ce cas-là, accrochez-vous, nous partons. »

Il enclencha un levier et le bruit rassurant du TARDIS fit écho dans leur tête. Voilà l'aventure qui recommençait et un nouveau tournant qu'ils prenaient.


	3. Are you Itzamen Ix?

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient mis à part cette nouvelle planète, Nasfins, les nasfiens et leur technologie.

_Bon, j'essaie de me remettre dans le bain pour refaire de belles histoires, mais j'ai un peu de misère. j'espère quand même que vous aimerez cette suite. Moi j'aime beaucoup l'idée, mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul être humain de l'histoire, donc ça ne m'étonne pas. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Êtes-vous Itzamen Ix?

Le Docteur et Rose riait réellement pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Le voyage leur faisait du bien, autant physiquement que mentalement. Finalement, il était peut-être temps qu'ils partent à l'aventure. Rose poussa avec douceur son compagnon qui lui lança un regard doux comme jamais. Elle lui sourit alors avec tendresse. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y aurait un peu d'espoir pour eux deux? Que finalement, c'était possible de vivre ensemble sans trop en souffrir? C'était présentement leur choix le plus cher. Ça avançait bien.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va Docteur? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

« Sur une planète magnifique. Venirtur qu'elle se nomme. » Lui répondit-t-il sur le même ton.

-Donc une planète que je n'ai jamais vue?

« Si vous ne reconnaissez pas le nom, c'est que vous ne l'avez jamais vue. Il me semble que c'est logique! » Soupira-t-il tout en arrivant pas à réprimer un sourire. Il tournait autour du cœur de commandes de son vaisseau alors que Rose se contentait de le suivre du regard. Au bout d'un moment, tout s'arrêta, déséquilibrant la jeune femme qui faillit tomber. « Un peu rouillée à ce que je vois. » Se moqua le Docteur en l'aidant à se relever. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux vers les portes et l'homme laisse galamment sa jeune compagne ouvrir en premier.

Elle poussa les portes et se retrouva dehors. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée, ce qui plut grandement au Docteur qui aimait toujours autant l'effet que ses voyages faisaient sur les simples humains. Il sortit à son tour et referma l'entrée avec douceur. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la laissa balayer cette immense planète sans la presser.

Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête était d'un bleu qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir. Un magnifique bleu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la beauté de cette couleur lui donnait envie de pleurer. Inconsciemment, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon, qui surpris, referma tout de même la sienne pour serrer celle de Rose.

Le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux était sauvage. Aucune ville, aucune construction. Une nature libre et douce. Des herbes mauves et vertes se mélangeaient l'espace de ce pâturage paradisiaque. Les fleurs étaient gigantesques et ils auraient certainement pu s'asseoir sur l'une de leurs pétales. Un paysage coloré. Bleu, rose, rouge, vert, mauve, orange, jaune. Le soleil brillait intensément alors que de l'autre côté s'élevait la lune argenté. Rose regarda à ses pieds et remarqua une frontière qui marquait la séparation des deux côtés. Celui sous la régit de la lune était sombre et celui sous celle du soleil était illuminée. Elle pouvait enfin remarqua la différence de végétation. La végétation du soleil était beaucoup plus imposante et grande que celle de la lune.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle, encore émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oui. Il s'agit de l'une des seules planètes qui n'ait pas été touchée par la guerre. Leur chef est extrêmement puissant, mais aussi très prudent. » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « Disons qu'il ne prends pas de risques inutiles. »

-Il y a des habitants dans ce paradis?

Elle semblait surprise. Il eu un sourire.

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'elle soit inhabitée? »

-Parce qu'elle est trop belle pour qu'une civilisation la gâche.

Il la tira par la main et commença à marcher. Elle le suivit docilement.

« Vous les humains, vous êtes tous pareils. Il n'y a que vous qui avez cette aversion pour votre nature et qui la dégradez. Les autres civilisations ont beaucoup trop de respect pour l'environnement. »

Elle eu une moue boudeuse.

-Nous ne sommes pas les pires, se défendit-elle en plantant le talon dans l'herbe, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se tourna vers elle et resta en silence pendant un moment. Il eu finalement un sourire contrit.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il à la dérobée. « Votre population est merveilleuse. Vous le savez il me semble, alors pourquoi me reprenez-vous encore? »

-Parce que je veux que vous perdiez cette mauvaise habitude de nous dénigrer comme ça, le défia-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il se déroba.

« Allez, venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il reprit la route et elle n'eu d'autres choix que de le suivre. Une fois encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Le tableau était trop beau pour que ce soit réellement quelque chose de réel. Cette main dans la sienne, cette présence à ses côtés, il les avait sentit souvent avant que Rose ne disparaisse. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour la retenir de venir avec lui. Il baissa le regard vers elle, qui marchait tête haute, regardant partout autour d'elle, comme un enfant qui découvre le monde. Pouvait-il espérer la réalité de cette situation? Ou devait-il maintenant se préparer mentalement à une solitude soudaine?

Le silence qui était agréable au début, commença à devenir lourd. Les deux êtres étaient perdus dans leurs pensés noires. Ils se regardèrent au même moment, puis s'arrêtèrent. Il y avait des choses qu'il leur fallait régler, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être dites devant d'autres personnes. Leurs mains étaient toujours scellées et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient briser ce lien.

-Docteur?

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il eu un sourire idiot.

« Oui?? »

-Que...

Il voyait très bien que c'était difficile pour elle de poser cette simple question. Il avait même une petite idée de ce que c'était, mais la honte l'enserrait trop pour qu'il ne réponde correctement.

-Que s'est-il passé sur...

« Nasfins... »

-Oui...

Le silence leur tomba dessus, encore plus cruel que précédemment. Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour ne pas y penser. Nasfins...il avait causé tant de dégât. Si la perte de son peuple l'avait souvent hanté, la destruction des Nasfiens était encore pire. Il serra désespérément la main de Rose. Il sentit le pouce de l'humain lui caresser les jointures, comme pour le supporter.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien? » Demanda-t-il pour se donner un peu plus de temps.

Elle regardait dans le vide.

- Seulement quelques flashes, mais aucun détail. Je me souviens avoir vu quelques fois votre visage. Je voulais vous avertir, mais à chaque fois, je ressentais une vive douleur et je...

Elle se tut. C'était extrêmement difficile pour elle aussi de revivre tout ça. Il le voyait très bien. Il baissa son regard vers elle pour la deuxième fois. Il se souvenait de ses cris. Il se souvenait de ses avertissements. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Pourquoi vouloir revivre cette scène? » Demanda-t-il n'ayant aucune autre solution.

-Je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué dans ma vie Docteur! J'étais sur le point de me...

Elle se tut subitement, remarquant alors que la portée de sa phrase pourrait peut-être blesser son compagnon si elle continuait de dire le fond de sa pensé. Le Docteur le vit, mais ne la poussa pas.

-J'avais presque réussit à m'y faire...j'avais presque réussit à me dire que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'il fallait que je vive heureuse...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Pour vous...

Il retint la sienne. La conversation avait dérapée sur un terrain qu'il aimait encore moins que le premier.

-J'en avait presque oublié les dangers. Ce n'était pas vous Docteur, mais en même temps ce l'était. J'ai décidé de faire comme si et d'arrêter de me ronger l'esprit, mais je sentais que ça me détruisait malgré tout.

Ses deux cœurs se serraient inexorablement. Son regard se perdit au loin. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça maintenant? Voulait-elle lui montrer combien il l'avait fait souffrir? Oh, ça il l'avait toujours su. Il avait toujours regretté cette décision et maintenant voila que sa compagne lui confirmait ses doutes.

-J'avais presque retrouvé un semblant de vie normal quand tout ça est arrivé. Il avait l'air tellement effrayé. Il m'a fait cette promesse que vous m'avez faite des centaines de fois. Après, c'est comme si une brume m'avait enserrée le cerveau...

Il prit à nouveau une inspiration. Il se sentait encore plus mal si cela était possible. Elle se tourna vers lui. Au vu de son air, elle ne se sentit pas très bien non plus. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il essayait de se rétablir un masque indifférent.

-Je ne veux pas me venger de cette souffrance Docteur, commença-t-elle d'une tout petite voix alors que son regard se portait vers le sien.

Il ne se déroba pas. Il soutint son regard.

-Je veux vous faire comprendre quelque chose, c'est tout.

Il savait, il comprenait. Il posa sa main contre la joue de sa compagne tendrement. Il y avait des mots qui n'avaient aucun besoin d'être dit, sinon ça pouvait en gâcher la magie. Leurs regards se croisaient, se supportaient, se caressaient. Ils s'aimaient, tous les deux le savaient rien qu'en se jugeant du regard, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient prêt pour un saut dans le futur. Leur avenir commun semblait encore plus flou que les évènements qui s'étaient passé. Leur souffrance ne faisait pas le poids comparé à la peur qui rongeait leurs âmes. Ils avaient peur de se perdre, peur de voir le mince bonheur qu'ils avaient disparaître. Une relation si fragile, mais pourtant plus forte que toutes les armées de l'univers. Pour elle, il aurait détruit l'univers, pour lui, elle aurait détruit sa propre vie. Ils étaient ainsi : fortement liés, mais tellement lointains. Y avait-il seulement de l'espoir?

« Je... » Commença-t-il sans trouver comment continuer. Il n'y arrivait pas, n'y arrivait jamais. Il ne le voulait pas, il le voulait. Ils se trouvaient au point de départ. Ce qui allait décider s'ils seraient toujours ensemble où s'ils devraient se séparer.

-Je sais Docteur...

Elle voulait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à dire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à dire. Évidemment, c'était dur pour lui de se lié. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une passe éphémère de sa vie. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas unique, qu'elle n'était pas la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

« Non, mais tu seras la seule... » Répliqua-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait, sans même devoir lire ses pensés. Elle eu enfin un minuscule sourire. Cette phrase inachevée, elle l'avait comprise aussi. Elle connaissait le Docteur assez pour pouvoir interpréter ses paroles.

-Vous savez déjà la place que vous avez en moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne parvenait pas à répondre à ça. Il se contenta de serrer les doigts de la jeune femme contre les siens. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça ne paraissait. Il n'avait pas la même facilité que les humains à montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses compagnes lui en portaient parfois rigueur, comme s'il ne tenait pas à elles, comme si elles n'étaient que des jouets dont il finissait par se lasser. C'était pour tellement loin de la vérité. Combien il avait souffert du départ de Martha, puis de celui de Donna. Celui de Rose avait été encore pire. Dès que sa neuvième régénération avait posée ses yeux sur Rose, elle avait su que cette fille allait être un fléau, mais aussi la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

-Vous aviez plus de répartit dans votre neuvième génération, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Elle réussit même à le faire sourire.

« Je savais alors la chance que j'avais, voila pourquoi. » Répondit-il sans que sa main ne quitte la joue de Rose. Elle pencha la tête vers sa main et ferma les yeux.

-Combien de temps pourrais-je rester avec vous Docteur? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pour toujours. » Répondit-il avec un tendre sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et il se pencha vers elle.

-Ne bougez plus! Ne faites aucun mouvement brusque et tournez-vous vers moi! Cria une voix masculine avec un fort accent du Nord.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le TARDIS. À côté du vaisseau se trouvait un peu escadrons de ce qui semblait être des soldats. Ils avaient tous des armes étranges pointés vers eux. Rose leur trouvait une ressemblance avec les armes à feu de la terre, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait jamais vu de telles armes. Le Docteur se plaça devant sa compagne dans une position de défense.

« Voyons, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, je suis sûr que l'on peut régler ça avec diplomatie. » Assura le Docteur avec un grand sourire des plus idiots, sans rien perdre de son assurance légendaire.

-Êtes-vous Iztamen Ix de Gallifrey? Demanda l'un des soldats sans baisser son arme.

Rose était interloquée. De quoi? Le Docteur quant à lui eu un grimace.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. » Répondit-il par la suite sans rien perdre de son sourire.

Tous les soldats se regroupèrent brusquement autour d'eux.

-Veuillez-nous suivre.

« Puis-je en savoir la raison? » Demanda-t-il poliment, agacé par contre de cet accueil.

-Violation des lois ancestrales. Si vous ne nous suivez pas, c'est votre jeune fille qui en payera le prix.

Il se figea puis tira Rose contre lui. Il serra les dents. Il détestait quand les gens utilisaient toujours cette menace contre lui. À contrecœur, il soupira :

« Je vous suis... »

Ils les poussèrent sans aucune douceur à l'avant d'eux. Le Docteur ne comprenait pas cette façon de l'accueillir, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui valait.


	4. You're in arrest

_Bonjour bonjour, c'est encore moi. Désolée pour le retard, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pu posté plus tôt à cause d'un problème rencontré par mon ordinateur. J'espère me faire pardonner rapidement. Voici la suite, bonne lecture._

* * *

  


* * *

**Chapitre 3 : You're in arrest**

-Iztamen Ix? Marmonna l'humaine en regardant son compagnon sans comprendre.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il marchait ainsi, cerclés par les soldats de la planète.

« Oui, Ix est le terme désignant l'article « le » et Iztamen est le terme désignant le nom « Docteur ». Disons simplement qu'ils ont pris mon nom et l'ont traduit dans leur langue. » Répondit-il en regardant autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi on le traitait de la sorte. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait sauvé le jeune fils du Seigneur de cette planète.

-Que veulent-ils dire par lois ancestrales? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, commençant légèrement à fatigué sous la pression.

« Sur cette planète, il y a des lois qui ont toujours été et qu'il vaut mieux pour tout homme de ne pas enfreindre. » commença-t-il. « Apparemment, j'aurais brisé l'une d'entre elle, bien que je ne vois guère laquelle. »

Rose tourna son regard vers lui, surprise. Évidemment, pourquoi le Docteur voudrait faire du mal à qui que ce soit? Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, certes, mais il essayait toujours d'agir justement et sans violence. Le dernier génocide qu'il avait commis, c'était le deuxième Docteur qui l'avait fait, pas lui. Elle devint soudainement nostalgique à la pensé de cet homme qui pour elle était mort. Elle avait beau être heureuse à nouveau avec le vrai docteur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse en repensant à l'homme qui avait faillit partager sa vie.

-Qui sont ces gens?

« Vous êtes bien curieuse tout d'un coup. » Fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire malgré tout.

-Disons que nous sommes en train de nous faire conduire vers leur chef, sûrement pour dire que nous sommes condamnés à mourir, comme dans toutes nos aventures, et donc je me dis que parler un peu avant notre exécution n'est pas mauvais pour la santé, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en lui tirant un sourire amusé.

« Nous sommes sur une planète de clairvoyance. »

-Donc ce sont des voyants…

« Ne m'interrompez pas. » Se plaignit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le poussa un peu sur le côte, puis bougonna :

-Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie.

« Sûrement. Donc, je disais qu'ici, la clairvoyance est comme la parole. On naît avec elle, on meurt avec elle. Ce ne sont pas des voyants, comme sur la terre où tous ceux qui se nomment voyants ne sont que des charlatans, mais bien des médiums. »

-C'est quoi la différence? L'interrompit-elle sans prendre en compte ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques secondes plus tôt seulement.

Il soupira bruyamment devant ce manque flagrant de retenue.

« L'un est charlatan, l'autre est réel. » Expliqua-t-il sommairement. « Maintenant puis-je continuer sans risquer de me faire interrompre? »

-Vous n'aimez pas ma voix? Plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

« Là n'est pas la question, mais vous voulez savoir qui sont ces gens non? »

-Bien entendu, sinon pourquoi vous poserai-je la question?

« Alors voilà, taisez-vous et écoutez-moi! »

Il se sourirent mutuellement devant cette conversation qui leur rappelait leur nombreuses altercation du même genre; toujours pour des broutilles insignifiantes. Les soldats autour d'eux ne réagissait pas, mais le Docteur pouvait sentir leur agressivité et leur rancœur. Il essayait pourtant de voir ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour les mettre dans un tel état, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il adorait tellement ce paradis caché que jamais il ne lui serait venu en tête de nuire à son équilibre.

-Docteur?

Il s'éveilla de ses pensés et fixa la jeune femme.

« Hum, oui! Reprenons. Donc, comme je vous le disais, cette planète abrite les médiums, une race ressemblant étrangement à la race humaine. Disons que c'est un niveau plus évolué de celle-ci. Les médiums peuvent voir dans l'avenir, mais ils contrôle et sécurisent l'équilibre de l'Univers. Ce sont en quelque sorte les piliers de la société extraterrestres. »

-S'ils voient aussi bien dans le futur, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas prévus ce qui allait arriver à…à votre…euh…

Elle hésitait à en parler, sachant combien il était très sensible lorsque l'on commençait à évoquer son passé. Effectivement, il détourna le regard.

« Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent changer… » Fut la seule réponse qu'il consentit à donner. Il fut d'ailleurs sauvé, ironie du sort, par leur arrivé dans la ville.

Lorsqu'elle la vit enfin, Rose ne put réprimer une exclamation émerveillée. Ce qu'elle voyait était tout simplement magnifique. Alliant le superbe de Rome et le romantisme d'Athène, cette ville était tout ce qu'un architecte pouvait rêver de voir dans sa vie. Monument d'un blanc immaculé, d'un bleu riche ou d'un argent brillant. Des fenêtres colorés, un trou bien proportionné dans la pierre en guise de porte, un plancher fait de pierres polies. Elle crut même voir des mirages d'architecture maya ou aztèque. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Ont-ils déjà vu la Terre?

« Vous avez remarqué les ressemblances? » s'amusa le Docteur en parcourant du regard cette cité qu'il avait toujours ô combien aimée. « En faites, ce sont les médiums qui ont inspiré les architectes romains, grecs, mayas et aztèques. Vous seriez surprise Rose de savoir combien la Terre abrite de secrets. » Finit-il en voyant que les soldats lui lançaient des regards courroucés. N'avait-il pas le droit d'éduquer correctement sa douce compagne?

-J'y pense Docteur, ceux que nous appelons médiums sur la terre…

« Vous avez bien pensé. Oui, ce sont soient des gens d'ici, soient un descendant en ligne directe. » Répondit-il en ne lui laissant pas le temps de formuler le reste de sa question.

-Maintenant ça suffit! S'insurgea un soldat en le poussa dans le dos. Taisez-vous!

Non friand de violence, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de commenter le geste.

« Monsieur, il vous serait bien aise d'arrêter de traiter vos invités de la sorte, c'est d'une impolitesse! »

Il ne vit pas Rose lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai rien à régler avec un zegmän de votre espèce! Rétorqua le soldat, plein de mépris.

Le regard du Docteur changea abruptement et il ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet. Ainsi donc le Majistràr, le roi du pays, lui réservait ce sort. Il détourna le regard vers l'horizon. L'aventure se révélait réellement dramatique. Il ne voulait pas que Rose assiste à ça. Comment la préserver sans la faire tuer?

La troupe s'arrêta brusquement. Rose et le Docteur levèrent les yeux. C'était une construction titanesque, mélangeant le palais et le château. Une construction immense faites d'or, d'argent, de blanc et de mauve. L'humaine se sentait minuscule en comparaison et elle avait bien raison. Se retrouver devant un tel monument en imposait beaucoup, elle était presque intimidée par tout ça. Si elle avait pu, si elle avait voulu laisser le Docteur à ses problèmes, elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes. Maintenant, elle avait peur. Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Elle monta le regard vers le Gallifréen. Un mince sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit, faiblement.

-Vous savez ce qui va se passer? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine de son avenir.

« Je le crains. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un malentendu et que nous repartirons bientôt, libre comme l'air! » Lança-t-il gaiement, s'attirant les regards foudroyants de son adorable escorte.

-Vous savez quoi Docteur?

« Hum? »

-Taisez-vous.

Il eu un sourire, mais obéit tout de même à la demande de Rose. Ce n'était pas le moment de la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin…elle devait s'y être habitué avec le temps. Laissant la nostalgie l'emplir de sa caresse, il suivit les soldats à l'intérieur du hall.

Là encore, tout n'était que beauté. Un sol, des murs de bronzes, décorés par de magnifique tableau représentant l'Univers, la planète elle-même et Rose trouva même un tableau de la Terre. La vision de cette petite boule bleue lui donna une boule dans l'estomac. Elle espérait vraiment que tout ne se révélerait être qu'une malencontreuse erreur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'elle devina être la salle du trône. Un homme, jeune selon ce qu'elle voyait, se tenait sur un magnifique siège d'une blancheur irréelle. Le roi était d'une beauté gracieuse. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le comparé à bien des célébrités qu'elle avait trouvé mignon. Même le Docteur perdait un peu de son charme devant un tel être.

Parlant du Docteur…

Il s'avança, brisant le cercle des soldats, qui protestèrent (en vain) et s'arrêta brusquement devant le trône du roi.

« Majistràr Enuel. » Le salua poliment le Docteur malgré le fait qu'il avait bien envie de lui dire sa façon de penser quant à l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé.

-Iztamen Ix…répondit le roi de la même façon. Il semblait en colère ou bien désespéré, ou même las. Le Docteur n'aurait su le dire.

Il fit signe au soldat de quitter la pièce.

-Mais…

-Dehors! Exigea le Majistràr d'une voix autoritaire. Ils obéirent tous à son commandement et disparurent derrière les grandes portes.

-Iztamen, il fut un temps où je t'aurais accueillit chez moi en héros, commença-t-il, la voix empreinte d'un regret non feint.

« Il est toujours temps d'y remédier. » Fit remarquer le Docteur avec son habituelle insolence. Il n'avait guère aimer la façon dont on l'avait traité et n'allait certainement pas s'incliner bien bas devant l'homme qui en était le précurseur.

-Malheureusement, je ne crois pas cela possible…tu sais ce qui arrive aux porteurs du titre de zegmän, soupira-t-il cette fois véritablement las.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive? Demanda Rose d'une toute petite voix, incertaine de réellement vouloir savoir ce qui leur arrivait.

Enuel baissa le regard vers la jeune femme comme s'il venait de prendre compte de sa présence. Il tourna le regard vers le Docteur et haussa un sourcil, semblant se questionner sur quelque chose. Sans un mot, le Gallifréen confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du l'emmener ici.

« J'aurais su en venant ici ce qui m'attendais, je ne me serais jamais poser Enuel! Quand m'expliqueras-tu tout ce cirque dégénéré? » rétorqua le Docteur, pleinement agacé par la tournure que prenait les évènements. « J'ai toujours été là pour les médiums, ton père l'a clairement fait remarqué. Sa mort aurait-elle entraînée des changements dans vos politiques et vos lois ancestrales? » Ses mots sonnaient durs comme du venin. Il acceptait vraiment mal qu'on puisse le voir ainsi.

Enuel se leva brusquement de son trône et s'approcha dangereusement du Docteur. Rose crut même qu'il allait le gifler, mais il n'en fit rien. Les deux hommes restèrent face à face, immobiles comme des statues, à se juger du regard. La tension qui émanait de ce contact visuel clouait la pauvre humaine sur place. Un courant électrique et puissant passait entre les deux hommes.

-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte alors que par ta faute l'équilibre du monde n'est plus!

Le Gallifréen figea et recula d'un pas.

« Je… »

Et voilà, l'habituel déclic cérébrale de notre Docteur préféré venait de faire un bond en avant, révélant enfin tout l'atrocité qui se cachait derrière cette arrestation. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

« Nasfins… »

-Quoi? S'exclama Rose sans comprendre.

« Nasfins. » Répéta simplement le Docteur sans même bouger un muscle de son corps. « Nasfins fait partit du noyau central de l'univers, donc de son cœur. » Commença-t-il, le regard toujours ancré dans celui d'Enuel. Cette fois, il était bel et bien coupable. « Elle fait partit de l'Alliance Universelle qui régit ce cœur et qui s'assure donc du bien-être et de l'équilibre de l'Univers. Évidemment, elle était aussi le « réacteur » principal si je puis dire. »

-Oui et? Elle est toujours là cette planète non? Soupira Rose en trouvant que les hommes compliquaient toujours les situations les plus simples.

-En théorie, oui, confirma Enuel de sa voix douce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme de la tête au pied. Mais depuis un certain temps, plus rien ne fonctionne, plus rien ne nous parvient de Nasfins.

Le Docteur détourna finalement le regard.

« Évidemment qu'il ne vous parvient plus rien… » murmura-t-il amèrement.

-Nous le savons Iztamen. Voilà pourquoi que par nos lois ancestrales, tu es accusé de crime envers l'univers entier, de destruction personnelle et de trahison.

Le sang de Rose se glaçait dans ses veines.

-Mais c'est impossible, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! S'indigna-t-elle en s'approcha brusquement des deux hommes.

Le Docteur la retint fermement. Il posa son regard dans le sien et ce qu'elle y lit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se recula.

« Quand? »

-Demain, au coucher du soleil, répondit le roi, amer.

-De quoi?

-Demoiselle, votre ami est condamné à mort.

-Quoi?!


	5. Last chance

Je suis de retour. je suis extrêmement désolé de vous avoir abandonné, mais j'avais perdu toute motivation dans ces histoires. J'en ai finalement retrouvé sans véritable raison et je n'ai même pas encore vu end of the night. Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Une dernière chance**

Rose était assise contre le mur de leur cellule froide et triste. Son regard était posé sur le Docteur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi amorphe, aussi résigné. Elle s'était insurgé, essayant de lui donner la motivation pour se battre. Elle l'avait bousculé, provoqué, mais rien n'avait fait. Il était resté dans cette position prostrée, totalement désespéré. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner un souffle d'espoir et le voir comme ça lui brisait tout simplement le coeur. Elle voulait trouver une solution, mais le pessimisme de son vieil ami devenait lentement contagieux et se frayait vicieusement un chemin jusqu'à son propre coeur. Elle allait commencer à croire elle aussi qu'il ne restait plus aucun espoir, que c'était la fin. Le Docteur et elle allaient mourir le lendemain au coucher du soleil, pour quelque chose qui, elle le sentait, pouvait être racheté. Il lui fallait juste trouver les bons mots, la meilleure façon de faire que le Docteur redevienne lui-même, l'homme combattif qu'elle avait connu.

-Vous savez Docteur, je suis contente d'être ici, avoua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais qu'il l'écouterait.

-Quand vous m'avez abandonné dans cette dimension parallèle, je croyais sincèrement que l'aventure était finit, que le seul espoir qu'il me restait c'était de m'accrocher à celui que vous m'aviez donné.

Elle prit une pause et voyait à son regard qu'il était extrêmement attentif à tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle soupira, jouant un peu avec la bague que lui avait donné le deuxième Docteur pour leur mariage. Elle l'avait changé de main, mais ne l'avait pas jeté.

-J'ai espéré longuement que vous reviendriez me chercher, faisant souffrir mon nouveau compagnon, mais comme vous il comprenait mes émotions et les acceptait. C'était vous. Humain. Présent. Accessible. Pourtant je m'accrochais à votre souvenir. Celui du Gallifréen qui m'avait enlevé de ma vie terrestre et de ma famille pour m'amener vers les étoiles. J'ai tout abandonné pour vous suivre et j'aurais tout abandonné pour continuer à vous suivre.

Le Docteur regardait à présent ses converses, essayant d'ignorer le serrement qu'il ressentait au niveau des coeurs. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait espéré, il avait finalement envoyé Rose dans une vie de hantise.

-Je vous ai fait souffrir, enfin, le deuxième vous. Il était si attentionné à mon égard et essayait de me cacher toutes les souffrances que mon amour envers vous lui occasionnait. Il faisait tout ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il nous arrive.

Elle parlait de ce qui la touchait, dans cet endroit, dans ce cachot. Elle ne savait pas réellement dans quel but. Si elle voulait le faire réagir ou non. Elle souhaitait seulement parler. Même si ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux.

-Si je vous dit ça, c'est parce que je me sens comme si c'était vous que j'avais fait souffrir. J'ai été tellement égoïste alors que j'avais le bonheur sous mon nez. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vous remplacer totalement.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Le Docteur leva la tête pour la regarder.

-Si vous saviez...

Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait pas souhaiter en arrivé là. À pleurer dans un cachot, devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, Nasfins et le trou de mémoire qui en avait résulté la hantait. La mort de son fiancé aussi. Le Gallifréen, touché par la détresse de sa compagne bougea enfin et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha d'elle et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, s'accrochant à son manteau comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la regardait pleurer, impuissant. Il lui en avait fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres. C'était la compagne qui avait certainement le plus souffert à ses côtés de toutes celles qu'il avait eu. Il s'en voulait. Beaucoup.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant des retrouvailles qui avaient été dérangés plutôt brutalement. Rose s'était calmée, mais ils ne s'étaient pas séparés. Ils étaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, laissant le temps continuer sa course. Ils essayaient, dans cette étreinte, de faire ressentir à l'autre combien ils étaient désolés, combien ils s'en voulaient.

Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Il avait déjà vu Rose dans cet état de fragilité, mais il n'avait jamais apprécié le spectacle. Il la voulait heureuse. Pas dans cet état de désespoir. Il se demandait ce qui avait causé tout ça. Le baie du Méchant Loup, Nasfins ou ici, cette planète où il pensait pouvoir lui montrer des merveilles mais où finalement il l'avait entraîné dans la mort.

« Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

-Docteur, j'ai voyagé avec vous pendant longtemps et j'ai vécu beaucoup d'aventures. Plus que je n'ai pu espéré dans ma vie. Je suis consciente à chaque jour des risques possibles. Je ne regretterais jamais, mais jamais une vie, une journée, une seconde avec vous.

Il la regarda, touché par ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas renier ses autres compagnes, mais Rose avait toujours été sa préféré. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'en séparé. S'il avait pris d'autres compagnes, c'était parce qu'il craignait la solitude et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le contrôler. Il soupira.

« Vous avez toujours été bornée » soupira-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé que vous ayez le dernier mot, répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle le voyait enfin reprendre sur lui-même. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'il recommençait à prendre confiance en lui. Ils allaient finir par arriver à quelque chose. Déterminée, elle sauta d'un bond sur ses pieds. Elle s'approcha des barreaux.

-Je veux parler à votre Roi! Cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention des gardes.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas... » soupira le Docteur en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Appelez-moi le Majistrar Enuel!! Maintenant!

-Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de la compagne d'un traître, fit la voix d'un garde un peu plus loin.

« Revenez vous asseoir Rose... »

-Non Docteur. Je ne resterais pas assise à vous regarder vous lamenter sur votre sort!

Le regard déterminé qu'elle lui lança lui enleva tout goût d'essayer de la raisonner. Quand elle était comme ça, il n'arrivait plus à rien avec elle. Totalement impossible de la contrôler ou de lui faire entendre raison.

-Majistrar Enuel, si vous êtes vraiment l'homme que mon compagnon à toujours autant admiré, n'ayez pas l'air d'un lâche et montrez-vous!!

Elle avait pu remarqué que les cachots n'étaient pas éloignés de la salle du trône et était entièrement certaine que le roi pouvait l'entendre.

-Taisez-vous ou nous vous ferons taire, la menaça un de gardes.

-Essayez pour voir, grogna-t-elle férocement, prête à se défendre s'il le fallait. Le soldat s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

-Ça suffit, fit la voix grave et douce du Majistrar. Le garde se recula en grognant, mais obéit tout de même aux ordres de son roi.

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de Rose, sans expression menaçante. Il avait été intrigué par la provocation de sa prisonnière et avait abandonné son trône pour venir à sa rencontre. Il connaissait le Docteur depuis longtemps et avait rarement rencontré d'humaine aussi sauvage et révoltée. Il s'arrêta devant elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle tressaillit, ressentant la puissance de l'aura du médium. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, les laissant fièrement dans ceux du roi. Il eu un sourire.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler, fit-il doucement, l'encourageant ainsi à prendre la parole malgré les exhortations de ses gardes. Il n'en tint guère compte et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

-Exactement.

-Je vous écoute donc.

En arrière, le Docteur avait relevé la tête, portant attention à ce qui allait se dire.

-Un crime a été commis, commença-t-elle alors que le roi acquiesçait. J'en conviens parfaitement, mais je suis certaine que celui-ci peut être réparé.

Le roi haussa un sourcil.

-Si le Docteur a bel et bien été votre ami à une époque, vous devriez y songé. Ça m'étonne même qu'une personne de votre rang et de votre intelligence n'y ait pas pensé avant.

Des soldats protestèrent, mais Enuel les fit taire, amusé par l'audace de la terrienne.

-Continue.

-Vous êtes des médiums, responsables du temps et de l'espace de l'Univers.

Il confirma par un geste de la tête, impressionné. Le Docteur l'était tout autant. Ainsi, ce qu'il lui disait ne traversait pas l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Si Nasfins est réellement responsable de l'équilibre entier de l'Univers, au lieu de perdre votre temps à tuer un homme qui a tant fait pour vous, vous devriez peut-être réfléchir à un moyen d'arranger tout ça.

Enuel fronça les sourcils. Elle avait du culot. Le Docteur eu un faible sourire. Elle s'était toujours bien défendu, mais il était coupable et avait accepté sa fin.

-Laissez-nous une chance de racheter nos erreurs.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait de ses erreurs et non des siennes.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? Demanda le roi avec un sourire intéressé.

-En retournant dans le passé.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je sais que c'est risqué et je sais qu'il faut faire extrêmement attention. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et une seule fois me suffit amplement, assura-t-elle en se souvenant de la journée où elle avait empêché son père de mourir.

-Je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être changé, mais je sens, au plus profond de moi, que le génocide des Nasfiens n'étaient pas supposé être. Si nous allons dans le passé et si l'on empêche le Docteur de...

Elle prit une pause, ayant beaucoup de mal à accepter que l'homme qu'elle aimait ait été à l'origine d'un acte qu'il condamnait lui-même.

-De commettre le crime pour lequel vous l'accusez, l'équilibre reviendra dans l'Univers et les créatures y habitant ne perdrons pas l'homme qui voyage à travers les mondes pour tenter de sauver des vies.

Elle arrêta son plaidoyer et plongea profondément son regard dans celui du Majistrar. Celui-ci était étonné d'autant d'audace, de détermination et d'étincelle dans un esprit humain. Il devait même avoué être impressionné par l'aura que dégageait Rose Tyler. Elle semblait être protégé par une force. Le Docteur lui voyait très bien celle qui avait voyagé avec lui et qui l'avait guidé. Méchant Loup. Sa Rose Tyler.

-Et bien...votre plaidoyer...est vrai. Se base sur des informations véridiques. Mais...il y a un grand risque.

-Et nous en sommes conscients.

-Docteur?

Le Majistrar posa son regard sur le Docteur qui leva le sien vers lui. Les hommes semblèrent s'échanger des informations. Rose les regardait un silence, sachant qu'un moment décisif se jouait devant ses yeux. En faites, elle craignait que le roi refuse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Pourtant, elle était certaine que cette quête pourrait être mené à bien. Il fallait simplement leur laisser une chance et elle ferait tout pour empêcher la mort du Docteur. Tout au long de leur conversation télépathique, Rose pouvait voir une certaine amélioration dans le regard de son compagnon qui reprenait peu à peu de son aplomb. Puis, le Majistrar hocha la tête.

-Je suis prêt à te laisser ta chance Itzamen. Pour tout ce qui tu as fait et en souvenir de l'amour que te portait mon père. Si tu réussis à te stopper à temps et si tu réussis à faire en sorte que Nasfins survive, je te rendrais ta liberté. Si tu échoue...tu seras exécuté, comme prévu.

Son regard montrait clairement qu'il espérait que son vieil ami réussisse. Rose devina alors qu'Enuel, sous ses airs de suzerain sans pitié, tenait beaucoup au Gallifréen.

-Mais pour cette mission, tous les protagonistes devront être présents. L'erreur que tu as commises pèse aussi sur Rose Tyler et Jack Harkness, tes deux compagnons. Après ton exécution, nous serions partit pour la Terre afin d'éliminer le capitaine. Mais puisque nous te permettons de corriger ton erreur, tu devras prendre Jack Harkness avec toi. Au-dessus de lui sera la même épée de Damoclès qui vous menace tous les deux en ce moment.

« Mais il est loin de cette planète. » protesta-t-il, essayant d'un même coup de ne pas l'embarquer dans tout ça.

-Nous nous arrangerons pour le faire apparaître sur cette planète. Il sera de ton ressort de faire en sorte qu'aucun de tes compagnons ne paient pour ta bêtise.

Le Docteur baissa le regard, sachant très bien que son ami avait totalement raison. Il se leva finalement et s'approcha de la porte que le Majistrar ordonna qu'on ouvre. Lorsque Rose et le Docteur furent sortit de prison, Enuel tendit la main vers le Gallifréen.

-Jures-tu par les lois ancestrales de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour réparer les erreurs que tu as commise?

Le Docteur lui serra la main alors que Rose les regardait dans un silence respectueux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cérémonie.

« Je jure par les lois ancestrales de vous obéir ou de mourir. »

Rose déglutit alors que les mains se séparait.

-Que les Dieux t'entendent mon ami et qu'ils te permettent de réussir.

« Que les Dieux m'entendent et m'assistent. »

« -Ainsi soit-il. » firent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Voici l'homme que vous avez demandé mon roi, fit deux gardes en traînant le capitaine Jack Harkness qui cessa de se débattre lorsqu'il vit le Docteur.

-Vous savez Docteur, quand vous voulez passer du temps avec moi, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me faire enlevé par des extraterrestres. J'aime beaucoup la manière brusque dans les relations et je suis très ouvert à la polygamie, mais quand même.

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi?


	6. Despair

_Bonjour pour ce cinquième chapitre. J'ai enfin repris la main et j'espère ne pas trop perdre le caractère des personnages. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Doctor Who. Ce que j'aime de ce chapitre, c'est Rose. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes de mon avis, mais une chance qu'elle existe xD_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Désespoir**

Jack soupira.

-Donc, on doit débarquer là-bas, revivre cette journée infernale et repartir sans qu'aucun dégâts n'aient été fait à la planète?

« En résumé c'est cela. »

Appuyé contre la console principale du TARDIS, le capitaine Jack Harkness voyait cette mission d'un mauvais oeil. Pour avoir vécu en entière partie toute l'aventure les ayant secoué autant physiquement que mentalement, la revivre ne lui tentait pas. Il préférerait même s'enfuir vers la Terre en reprenant ses anciennes habitudes de couards. Le Docteur le vit, mais savait très bien que son compagnon ne reprendrait pas son comportement passé.

-Docteur...c'est de la folie, souffla faiblement l'homme en relevant le regard vers le Gallifréen. Ce dernier eu un hochement de tête signifiant qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que le capitaine pensait.

« Je suis désolé capitaine, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

-Et nous y arriverons! Allez vous deux! Reprenez-vous!

Rose avait haussé le ton, exaspérée de voir les deux hommes se replier sur eux-mêmes. Elle avait extrêmement conscience du fait que ce qui s'était passé là-bas avait été atroce pour tout le monde et certainement plus pour eux que pour elle -elle ne se souvenait de rien- mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se morfondre alors qu'ils devaient aller sauver un peuple, un Univers et eux par la même occasion. Jack eu un sourire envers la jeune femme. Elle était devenue audacieuse et si courageuse depuis leur dernière rencontre. Sans elle, le Docteur ne serait plus. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il devait à Méchant Loup d'être en vie. Même si la malédiction d'immortalité pesait sur ses épaules, il n'en voudrait jamais à Rose qui lui avait donné une chance de se racheter et de vivre une vie meilleure. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était amélioré. En souvenir de sa famille. Maintenant, il vivait en souvenir de ses employés morts.

Le Docteur ne fit aucun commentaire et se dirigea vers ses commandes. Enuel avait été clair. Après l'arrivée plutôt étrange du capitaine, le Majistrar leur avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils seraient seuls sur la planète car étant donné la façon dont ils devraient régler le problème, envoyer des médiums-soldats avec eux était hors de question. Il leur avait aussi assuré qu'il allait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour aider le TARDIS a atterrir au bon moment dans le passé. Si Rose et Jack avaient paru quelque peu incertains, le Docteur semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en son vieil ami. Les deux humains n'avaient rien à y redire.

-Je le sens mal, répéta Jack en changeant de place afin de ne pas être dans le chemin du Docteur. Il s'assit sur le siège juste à côté et suivit du regard le Gallifréen.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Ce ne sont que des Daleks et un peu de complication. » assura le Docteur en essayant de sourire.

-Je vais être sincère avec vous, fit Jack en le regardant intensément. J'aurais confiance en cette mission plus qu'en aucune autre...si ce n'était pas vous notre ennemi dans cette histoire.

Le Docteur s'arrêta devant son levier. Il déposa sa main dessus, mais ne fit aucun mouvement, fermant les yeux. Rose les regardait. Qu'avaient-ils vécu réellement pour qu'ils soient aussi démunis face à ça? Était-ce pire que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire? À voir l'air de Jack qui regardait le Gallifréen et à voir la façon dont s'était arrêter ce dernier, elle commençait à se dire qu'effectivement, on lui avait caché des choses. Beaucoup de choses même.

« Accrochez-vous. » fut la seule chose que répondit le Docteur en abaissant le levier. Une secousse les fit chanceler, mais aucun ne perdit pied. Le TARDIS s'envola à nouveau dans les étoiles. « Le voyage risque d'être long cette fois, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Enuel doit connecter son esprit au TARDIS et l'aider à traverser le temps. »

-Votre vaisseau n'est pas supposé être capable de le faire seule?

« En théorie et en d'autres circonstances oui. Mais Nasfins a été enfermé un peu comme la Guerre du Temps. À l'intérieur d'une boucle fermée. Un TARDIS ne peut parvenir à créer une brèche dans le temps pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Seul le pouvoir d'un roi médium additionné à celui d'un TARDIS le permettent. »

-Rassurant...

-Je suis contente de savoir qu'il assurera nos arrières. Il a l'air d'avoir confiance en vous, fit Rose en approchant des deux hommes.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi. » soupira-t-il. Au vu de ce qu'il avait commis, le fait qu'il les laisse partir pour réparer cette faute l'avait bien étonner. Il n'avait pas connu Enuel aussi passif. Il n'avait jamais été cruel ou injuste, mais avait toujours été sans pitié envers ce qui portait atteinte aux lois ancestrales. Le fait qu'il les ait tout simplement ignoré pour leur permettre ce voyage le flattait.

Le silence se fit dans le TARDIS, chacun se perdant dans leurs pensés. Ils pensaient tous à un moyen pour réparer les dégâts. Comment empêcher le Docteur de perpétré un génocide tout en évitant de créer eux-mêmes un paradoxe. Ça n'allait pas être des plus simples. Ce n'était pas une mission impossible, mais elle était porteuse de tant de risque qu'elle leur semblait presque suicidaire. Ils espéraient pouvoir rendre à l'Univers son équilibre, mais affronter un Docteur en colère contre l'Univers entier, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

-Une idée? Demanda Jack au bout d'un moment, brisant enfin le long silence qui commençait à devenir lourd.

-Pas encore. De plus, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide étant donné que je n'étais pas tellement présente.

-En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faut au moins arrivé avant le Docteur du passé, ou du moins avant le début de sa crise.

Rose le regarda interloqué.

-Ça s'est passé combien de temps après que vous soyez arrivé?

Jack soupira en secouant la tête.

-Pas beaucoup je le crains. Ce qui ne nous en laisse pas non plus. Nous allons devoir faire extrêmement vite si nous voulons avoir une chance de tout arrêter avant que ça ne commence.

Le Docteur les écoutait sans intervenir, n'ayant pas tellement la force de trouver quoi que ce soit. D'accord on lui avait permit de combattre, mais il avait peur de succomber une nouvelle fois à la colère et de seulement empirer la situation au lieu de l'améliorer. Il avait peur de ne rien pouvoir y faire et de regarder une nouvelle fois un peuple qu'il aimait tant se faire exterminé sans la moindre pitié. Il ferma les yeux.

-Ce sera donc une improvisation totale, soupira finalement Rose en attachant sa veste correctement, se préparant pour la mission.

-Totalement totale effectivement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il sourit.

-Nous y arriverons!

Elle semblait tellement convaincu de ce qu'elle disait que Jack ne put qu'affirmer ses dires. Il avait l'esprit combattif axé sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants sur cette planète. La confiance de Rose était contagieuse et lui remontait le moral.

-Alors Docteur. Prêt? Demanda-t-il en étant lui-même plus prêt que jamais.

« Je ne sais pas... » souffla-t-il. « Je ne sais plus. »

-Voyons Docteur, reprenez-vous. Nous avons une deuxième chance, vous avez une deuxième chance.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Jack qui put très bien voir l'absence d'espoir dans le regard du Gallifréen. C'était comme s'il avait déjà abandonné la partie qui n'avait même pas débutée.

-Non Docteur, ne commencez pas maintenant. N'abandonnez pas dès le départ.

Jack avait rarement vu le Docteur dans cet état et détestait le voir ainsi. Évidemment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il pouvait très bien comprendre qu'après tous les évènements passés, Nasfins avait été a goutte ayant fait débordé le vase. Cet homme avait quand même détruit son propre peuple en croyant pouvoir du même coup détruire les Daleks. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas réussit à les envoyer dans la mort avec les autres Seigneur du Temps. Puis il y avait eu d'autres problèmes, d'autres victimes. En dernier il y avait eu Nasfins. Un pur et simple génocide commis de sa propre main. Et si encore ça avait été des ennemis. Peut-être s'en serait-il moins voulu, mais il s'agissait d'un peuple entièrement pacifique qu'il avait toujours aimé.

-Vous allez arrêter oui! Hurla-t-elle finalement, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Vous vous morfondez depuis que nous sommes revenu de Nasfins! Vous croyez vraiment que ça va nous aider? Que ça va arranger les choses? Chialer, chigner, brailler n'a jamais servit à rien à part ralentir les choses! Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps! Vous avez survécu aux guerres, aux génocides, aux humains... à vous mêmes! Prenez sur vous, réveillez-vous! Vous n'êtes pas aussi amorphe d'habitude. N'abandonnez pas et ne vous laissez pas sombrer. Dans cette cellule, l'idée que j'ai lancé, vous auriez du la trouver! Vous êtes celui qui trouve les solutions et non le contraire. Redressez-vous aussi fièrement que votre race vous le permet. Mais agissez! Ne restez pas comme ça à vous lamenter sur votre sort. Vous avez une chance de réparer vos erreurs alors prenez-la dignement et faites votre devoir comme vous l'avez toujours fait....

Elle prit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Son discours avait totalement sidéré les deux hommes. La jeune femme ne haussait pas la voix toujours, mais quand elle le faisait, ça avait un petit quelque chose d'impressionnant.

-Nous avons besoin de vous...finit-elle dans un souffle, baissant le ton.

Le Docteur resta un moment sans rien dire, immobile comme une statue, sonné par ce discours totalement véridique, totalement fondé, mais tellement poignant et dur. Il y avait plus que des mots dans ces paroles. Il l'avait ressentit jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Il posa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un bon moment, Jack restant en retrait, ne souhaitant déranger ce ménage.

« Vous avez raison! » s'éveilla enfin le Gallifréen. « Totalement raison! Évidemment comme toujours! »

Il avait bondit sur ses pieds et s'était brusquement redressé. Jack laissa l'ombre d'un sourire caresser ses lèvres.

« Vous avez entendu capitaine? Je trouve les solutions! »

-Évidemment Docteur.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Rose se détendit. Il commençait à se réveiller. Il commençait à redevenir lui-même. Il devait avoir la férocité de combattre pour cette aventure, Rose le sentait dans tous les pores de sa peau.

« Bon, aller, aller, aller, lancez les moteurs que nous puissions y aller!! » s'écria-t-il en tapotant légèrement contre le TARDIS.

-Vous n'avez jamais été patient, résonna une voix à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Face à cette voix grave et aux frissons qu'elle ressentit, Rose reconnut Enuel.

« Jamais. »

-Mon esprit est désormais relié à ton TARDIS et à toi par la même occasion.

« J'ai sentit effectivement. »

Rose et Jack se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

-Prépare-toi à décoller, je vous guiderai jusqu'à Nasfins un an et trois mois avant ce jour.

Rose sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir. Personne n'avait envie de revivre une deuxième fois un des pires moments de son existence.

« Attention... »

Il abaissa des leviers, appuya sur des boutons et manœuvra pendant quelques instants.

« TARDIS en route. »

-Tenez-vous bien. Je peux envoyer correctement ce vaisseau à travers le temps, mais je ne peux garantir l'absence de turbulences.

Jack et Rose obéirent dans l'immédiat au conseil du Majistrar et s'accrochèrent au vaisseau. Le Docteur se contenta de s'asseoir. Comme avertit par Enuel, le vaisseau tangua d'une manière encore plus atroce qu'ils en avaient l'accoutumance. Ils sentirent même l'air devenir plus lourd et plus difficile à respirer pendant un petit moment avant que tout ne redevienne normal et que le vaisseau se stabilise.

-J'ai effacé la trace d'énergie du TARDIS, mais ce ne sera pas éternel. Mon esprit restera connecté aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais la protection empêchant la création d'un paradoxe ne tiendra pas indéfiniment.

« C'est-à-dire. »

-Aussi longtemps que de l'énergie coulera dans mes veines.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est risqué. Trop risqué. » protesta-t-il.

-Moins que ne le sera votre mission. Partez.

Jack tira le Docteur vers la sortie et Rose les suivit plus lentement.

-Merci Majistrar...de nous permettre de laver notre karma.

-Jeune femme...veillez à ce que cette mission se porte bien et sauvez l'Univers.

Rose sortit du TARDIS afin de rejoindre les autres sur Nasfins.


	7. Time's crossing

_Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction..._

_**J'avertit tout de suite, c'est un peu compliqué et ce le sera pour l'autre chapitre aussi étant donné tout ce qu'il faut reprendre. En italique les paroles des personnages du passé.**_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Choc des temps**

Rose avait finalement rejoint les deux hommes après avoir fermé les portes du TARDIS. Selon le Docteur, son lui du passé était déjà arrivé.

-Logiquement, vous m'avez déjà abandonnez au TARDIS et vous vous dirigez irrémédiablement vers la salle des ordinateurs, fit Jack.

« Alors il faut me rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! » Paniqua quelque peu le Docteur en ne sachant pas réellement s'il était près pour tout ça. Il avait subitement le goût de faire demi-tour et de détaler dans la direction opposé.

'Je t'interdis de faire demi-tour.' Fit la voix d'Enuel dans sa tête.

Il n'eut d'autres choix donc que de suivre le capitaine et Rose qui avait commencer la course de leur vie. Sachant mieux qu'eux où il devait se trouver, il prit la tête et les guida à travers Nasfins, cette planète sans fin qui vivrait le pire moment de l'Univers dans quelques heures s'ils n'arrivaient pas à arranger les choses.

-Docteur, vous êtes sûr d'où vous aller, demanda Rose malgré l'effort que courir prenait. Tous ces couloirs se ressemblent!

Il eu un léger sourire.

« Normal. Nous sommes sur Nasfins...Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement où nous allons. »

Un hurlement les fit tous s'arrêter brutalement. Rose eu un frisson désagréable, Jack ferma les yeux et le Docteur se figea.

-Oh mon dieu...est-ce que c'est...?

La voix de Rose tremblait légèrement alors que le Docteur se tournait vers elle. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard torturé. Il revivait ce cauchemar depuis qu'il avait détruit Nasfins, mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de quelque chose de pire qu'un simple rêve.

_« « Rose! » »_

Ils reconnurent tous la voix du Docteur. Elle provenait juste de l'autre corridor. Le Docteur du présent força ses deux compagnons à se coller au mur. Ils virent passé en vitesse l'autre Gallifréen du passé qui semblait dans un état proche de la folie.

_--Sauvez-vous...c'est un piège._

Un nouveau cri les ébranla alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course-poursuite du Docteur sans pour autant risquer de se mettre dans son champs de vision. Ils devaient à présent suivre le chemin en réfléchissant à quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher le dernier Seigneur du Temps d'annihiler toute une planète pour l'amour d'une femme.

_« « Je le sais depuis longtemps que c'en est un, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous abandonner. Je l'ai fait trop souvent depuis que je suis entrer dans votre vie et il faut que ça cesse! » »_

La Rose du présent regarda son compagnon courant à leur côté. Il lui avait vraiment dit cela? Il le pensait réellement? Son coeur accéléra légèrement et ça n'avait nullement rapport avec la course qu'ils effectuaient. Elle était sincèrement touché par les paroles du Gallifréen.

Ils virent celui du passé commencer à défoncer plus de portes, traverser encore plus de couloir. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Rose et le capitaine commençaient à peine à entrapercevoir toute la détresse et toute la douleur qui avait du traverser le Seigneur du Temps alors qu'il allait à la recherche de la compagne qu'il aimait. Ils l'entendirent commenter l'endroit. Rose haussa un sourcil. Ainsi donc, il existait réellement ce genre de planète. Là où tout n'était que recommencement. Rien de nouveau. Que des couloirs, que des escaliers, des tournants. Un labyrinthe d'une blancheur immaculé. Elle n'arriverait jamais à vivre dans un endroit aussi répétitif et blanc. Elle se demandait même qui pouvait être les habitants de ce monde. Étaient-ils aussi fades que leur planète? Finalement, le Docteur arrêta brutalement leur course alors que son double pénétrait avec fracas dans une pièce. Le Gallifréen du présent les poussa sans mot dans une salle vide et leur fit signe d'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Jack.

« Je suis resté un bon moment là-dedans, mais rappelez-vous capitaine, j'en suis ressortit très brutalement et je ne voudrais pas que mon double nous aperçoive. Vous êtes arrivé peu après. Il va falloir attendre que vous passiez aussi avant de pouvoir continuer à me suivre. »

-C'est compliqué, soupira Rose.

« Mais c'était votre idée. »

-Dites encore que c'est de ma faute...

Jack se mit entre les deux.

-Ce n'est pas le moment vous deux.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Rose, car si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, nous n'aurions jamais eu à revenir. En faites, j'essaie de trouver une solution, mais ce ne sera pas simple. Si l'on suit la chronologie, je devrais sortir de la salle d'à côté dans quelques minutes. Ensuite, quelques instants plus tard, Jack, vous arrivez. Nous devons nous assurer, pour ne pas faire de faux pas, que nous soyons partit tous deux avant que nous sortions. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. » Il tourna le regard vers le mur les séparant de son double. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur il avait le droit à une vision horrible de sa Rose branchée à un ordinateur. Il était même capable de ressentir toute la détresse, la culpabilité et la colère qui l'avaient envahit ce jour-là. Il s'était tant haït. « Nous n'aurons que très peu de temps pour m'empêcher de commettre... » Il chercha sa respiration. « De commettre l'irréparable... »

Rose s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer combien tout ceci vous a marqué Docteur, mais il ne faut pas que vous baissiez les bras. Il s'agit de la seule chance que vous avez de réparer les choses, de sauver un peuple et de nous éviter la mort. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver.

Jack hocha la tête pour appuyer ce que disait la jeune humaine. Le Gallifréen regarda ses deux amis un instant en silence. Il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir, même s'il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais devant eux.

« Il m'arrive d'échouer. » Leur rappela-t-il en s'asseyant sur un siège laissé là.

-Pas cette fois-ci, rétorqua Rose.

Comment faisait-elle pour être si certaine de ce qu'elle avançait? Elle avait une telle confiance en elle. Confiance en leur mission.

-Écoutez Docteur, la dernière fois, vous avez réussit à me sauver...

« Mon double humain que j'avais laissé avec vous a fait en sorte de vous sauver, je n'y suis pour rien. » l'interrompit-il.

-Mais il s'agit quand même de vous!

« Ce n'est pas si facile... »

-Vous nous disiez être prêt pour tout ça, lui rappela Jack. Nous avons besoin de vous en pleine possession de vos capacités. Vous savez les risques, vous savez ce qu'il faut et vous avez tous les outils nécessaires.

'Iztamen, je perçois l'énergie de Daleks sur cette planète.' fit à nouveau la voix d'Enuel dans sa tête.

« 'Oui je sais Enuel.' »

'J'essaierais de vous aider à les contraindre et à les empêcher de trouver les TARDIS, mais vous devrez faire vite.'

« 'Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la réalité chronologique des choses...' »

Jack et Rose regardait le Docteur qui semblait soudainement absent. Il resta comme ça si longtemps qu'ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il cilla enfin.

« C'était Enuel. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Un médium a aussi une capacité télépathique bien au-dessus de la normale. »

-Il sait tout faire lui, lança Jack très appréciateur des « talents » du Majistrar.

« N'y pensez même pas capitaine! » lança le Docteur, totalement exaspéré par les mœurs libres des gens du 51e siècle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Demanda Rose afin de ramener l'attention de tous vers la mission. Même dans les moments les plus graves de leurs aventures, il fallait toujours qu'ils sortent du contexte. Ah les hommes!

« Il m'avertissait de la présence des Daleks. »

-Ça on le savait déjà, grogna sombrement le capitaine qui en avait assez souffert pour que tout soit gravé dans sa mémoire comme une marque au fer chauffé.

-Les Daleks étaient derrière tout ceci?

Le Docteur se tourna vers Rose. Ils avaient complètement oubliés de lui parler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, ils avaient feint d'oublier pour ne pas lui raconter en détails l'horreur à laquelle elle avait malgré elle participé.

-Ouais, soupira Jack. Nous n'avons pas réussit à les détruire tous. En faites, puisque la planète était désert, pardon Docteur, nous les avons séquestré sur la planète grâce à un aimant géant.

Rose haussa les sourcils. Un aimant géant? Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire discret. Les deux hommes la regardèrent, un peu sceptique quant à la réaction de leur compagne.

-Je suis désolé, mais l'idée est plutôt...disons...tordue?

Son commentaire réussit même à faire sourire le Gallifréen.

_« « Daleks! Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort pour la dernière fois de votre existence. Cette fois, vous allez être éliminé, dois-je me tuer aussi pour que vous périssiez. » »_ Hurla la voix du Doctor numéro deux, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la petite pièce. Rose n'arrivait pas à croire que la colère qu'elle entendait venait réellement de cet être si pacifique. Jack eu un frisson désagréable. _« « La pire décision que vous pouviez prendre, c'était de me mettre en colère. Et voilà, c'est fait! » »_

Rose était d'accord avec le Docteur. Les Daleks n'avaient pas eu la meilleure idée de l'univers. Même le Docteur du présent était totalement sous le choc. Il se souvenait de sa colère, mais était-ce réellement à ce point? À voir l'air grave de Jack...oui.

_« « Vous avez compris? Je vais vous tuer Daleks, vous détruire, vous rayez de l'existence, de la vie et du temps! » »_

-Je suis juste derrière vous...fit Jack au Docteur, signifiant donc que ce serait bientôt le temps de sortir. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. À entendre leur ami ou soi-même, c'était horrible. Rose en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Pas par peur, mais elle comprenait maintenant toute la souffrance qu'avait du ressentir le Docteur.

_« « Vous vouliez voir, vous vouliez montrer l'homme que je suis réellement! Et bien vous êtes servit! » »_

Au même moment, les deux Jack sentirent un frisson glacial leur parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

-Et moi qui m'était promis de ne plus jamais vivre ça, soupira Jack à voix basse.

« Et moi dont... »

Rose regarda les deux hommes un instant. Elle commençait réellement...à avoir peur.

_--Docteur?_

La voix de Jack était tout de même parvenu jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Les deux hommes savaient que ce serait bientôt le temps pour eux de partir.

_« « Partez en reconnaissance. Maintenant! » »_

_« « « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. » » »_

Cette voix si douce ne pouvait être celle du Docteur en colère. Rose mis sa main devant sa bouche. C'était...son mari...enfin. Celui qui serait devenu son mari si les Daleks n'étaient pas intervenu. Jack posa une main sur son épaule. Le Docteur attendit quelques instants, puis sortit de la salle, suivit des deux autres.

« Logiquement, nous ne devrions pas nous faire repéré, je suis concentré sur autre chose présentement. » assura-t-il amèrement.

-Moi de même...ajouta Jack tout aussi amer.

-Nous allons réussir, insista Rose, peinée de les voir aussi détruits. Le fait qu'ils sauvent la planète allait sûrement aider leur conscience à se détendre.

Ils marchèrent longuement derrière le double du capitaine qui suivait lui-même le double du Docteur, tout en tentant de rester à une distance raisonnable. Rose restait attentive aux moindres mouvements et paroles. Elle se demandait vraiment s'ils allaient réussir. Elle avait beau le répéter à ses deux amis, elle commençait à douter. Le Docteur lui faisait presque peur même. Elle savait qu'il avait perpétré un génocide, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait en voir le début et qu'elle allait devoir l'en empêcher. Juste imaginer l'homme qu'elle aimait tenté de détruire toute une population pacifique, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

'Jeune Tyler, ne laissez pas ce genre d'idées assombrir vos pensées.'

Elle sursauta, mais se calma dès qu'elle reconnut Enuel. Jack et le Docteur ne s'en aperçurent même pas, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient à ne pas perdre les deux devant de vue. Elle voulait bien lui répondre, mais ne savait pas comment.

'Je lis vos pensées.'

Elle soupira. Elle détestait que les gens s'immisce dans sa tête.

'Je n'ai pas l'intention de violer votre intimité.'

-'Je suis inquiète...votre Majesté'

'Enuel suffira. Je sais que vous l'êtes Rose, mais vous devez avoir confiance en vous. Je sais que vous êtes capable d'un tel courage. Le Docteur a besoin de vous, en ce moment plus que tout autre. Il joue présentement son âme, car ça lui aurait fait un grand plaisir de mourir aujourd'hui. Le fait que je lui ai donné une deuxième chance ne le réjouit guère, car il est certain d'échouer et de revivre une deuxième fois cet événement catastrophique.'

-'Je ne sais pas.'

'Vous a-t-il raconté son passé?'

-'Je sais qu'il habitait sur une planète nommée Gallifrey et qu'il...' Elle chercha sa respiration, puis soupira. 'Et qu'il l'a détruire pour éliminer les Daleks et ainsi sauver l'Univers.'

'Et il vit hanté par cette image depuis des lustres.'

Ça elle le savait très bien.

'Écoutez votre coeur. Je sais qu'il aura raison.'

Rose sentit comme si quelque chose quittait sa tête. Elle porta à nouveau attention sur la route qui n'avait guère changer d'un pouce. Cette planète était vraiment ennuyeuse. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'habituellement, les corridors étaient bondés de monde. Seulement, vu que les Nasfiens avaient été enfermés dans une salle, la planète était plus vide qu'un cimetière.

Au loin, on entendit un Dalek implosé. Rose sursauta. Ça recommençait. Ils prirent de la vitesse afin de s'approcher un peu plus.

_--Docteur, ne vous laissez pas avoir._

_« « Je vous ai demandé de ne plus vous préoccuper de moi capitaine! » »_

Cette voix froide, sombre et effrayante n'avait plus rien du Docteur. Rose se demandait même si tout ça n'était pas qu'un canular. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer que son Docteur pouvait paraître aussi effrayant.

_« « « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. » » »_

Cette fois-ci, Rose vit son mari, silhouette fantomatique apparaissant derrière le Docteur qui avait perdu le Nord. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

'Courage'

Elle reprit contenance.

_--Mais comment..._Cette phrase semblait ne pas avoir d'interlocuteur particulier. _Où sommes-nous Docteur?_

_« « Nous sommes sur Nasfins, la planète sans fin. Toute la planète ressemble à ce que nous voyons. Des couloirs, des portes, puis des escaliers. » »_

Ça ils l'avaient remarqué par eux-même...

_--Qui habite ici?_

_« Sans importance... »_


End file.
